


Secrets Aren't Meant to be Hidden

by BabyBoyBolide, ProblematicButGay



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicButGay/pseuds/ProblematicButGay
Summary: The Troublesome Trio all have secrets they want to keep hidden. None of them have intentions of telling until Max gets caught.





	Secrets Aren't Meant to be Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout-out to ProblematicAndGay for coming up with the plot, storynotes, chapter ideas, and basically everything!!! This is mostly his story and I'm just helping out. Haha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries to distract himself from his dirty little secret.
> 
> Song: https://youtu.be/xBr0vTDx784

A typical day at Camp Campbell, Campers in the cafeteria for breakfast on a hot summer morning, Gwen reading her trashy magazines and David excitedly waiting for today's activities. Max pokes at his food with disinterest. "Now Max, don't pick at your food," the redhead says. Max rolls his eyes at the counselor, a harsh "fuck off" comes from his mouth. It lacked its usual venom. "Language." David smiles before walking off towards Nurf and Preston. The two were having a falling out.

 

Neil looks down at his food with a confused gaze, "Didn't we eat this last week?" "I think so," Nikki says. The ebony-haired boy beside them groaned and stabbed his fork into his food. Annoyance lingered in his tone. "It is."

The troublesome trio walks away from the table to the outside. "We should go hunting for bears!" Nikki smiles brightly jumping up and down.

 

"Not happening." Max replies, "Today, we're going just to relax and dodge David as much as possible."

 

"I agree." Neil nods.

 

A pout left Nikki.

 

As the three make their way towards the lake, Maximilian couldn’t help but let his mind wander. His pace was a bit speedier than usual. The brunet tried his hardest to not let it show, but he stood a few paces further ahead of his friends than usual. Neil glanced up at him with a confused look but said nothing, his lips drawn in a fine line.

 

Max’s curls bounce as he hurriedly sits under his favorite tree. His teal-haired friend immediately spots a fish in the water and rushes over to the dock in an attempt to catch it. Neil sits beside him, but the curly-top barely notices. Teal eyes focused on the ground in front of him, Max didn’t even see the bright blue eyes focused on his face or the crease of worry between Neil’s brow.

 

“Max.”

 

The tanned preteen looks up at his friend with a raised brow.

 

“There’s something on your mind,” Neil says softly, “what is it?”

 

Maximilian’s eyes move towards Nikki. Her hands are in the water. She barely uses her legs to stay attached to the dock as she catches the blue-gill with her bare hands. “It’s nothing,” he mutters while leaning back against the familiar bark of the pine tree, “don’t worry about it. I’ll be alright.”

 

Neil hums as he looks at his friend’s face, uncertainty lingers in his expression. He squinted. Max can feel blue eyes boring into the side of his face. They left a hole that burned and made his anxiety spike.

 

“Alright,” he says finally.

**Author's Note:**

> My commissions are open for $10 for 1,000 words! I take commissions as low as $5!


End file.
